


Breddy—我们要一起走的路还有很长(肉）

by kuru0811



Category: Breddy, Eddychen - Fandom, brettyang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811
Kudos: 7





	Breddy—我们要一起走的路还有很长(肉）

Eddy把Brett扑倒在床上，Brett只是轻轻推开他。  
「今天很累⋯⋯别闹啦⋯⋯」  
「但是刚才有人说要逼他才能叫我老公，我也就没办法呀。」  
Brett被强行压在床上动弹不得，Eddy便舔上他的耳垂，然后是，然后是脖子左侧的琴吻，再滑到喉核与锁骨。  
这是Eddy从以前开始就发现的敏感点，Brett咬唇忍住了强烈的快感。  
再掀起Brett衬衫的下摆，指骨分明的手溜到了他的后背与侧腰。  
只要稍稍抚摸便让Brett弓起腰，腿间的也半勃了，於是Eddy用炽热的口腔迎接着它。  
少许吞吐的动作便能让Brett完全勃起了，為他带来一次高潮，再伸手滑到他的后穴。  
Eddy将润滑液涂到后穴的内壁，再用戴上避孕套的手指為Brett慢慢放鬆，好以让自己腿间精神抖擞的硕物。  
当Brett完全放鬆后，Eddy露出一抹坏笑。  
「叫老公我就进去。」  
「唔⋯⋯」  
「不叫我不进去的哦。」  
「老、老公⋯⋯」  
Eddy戴上避孕套顶入了Brett的小穴，只见Brett紧紧抓住床铺，放声一喘。  
抚过压在身下之人的脸庞，那潮红的脸颊，迷惑的眼神如请求着Eddy给予他更多。  
Eddy默默摘下Brett的眼镜，吻上了他并开始了抽插。  
有规律的摆动使Brett发出阵阵呻吟声，他只能夹住Eddy的腰以及圈住他的脖颈作支撑。  
最后高潮喷射后，Brett已经累到睡着了，於是Eddy抱起Brett帮他洗澡。


End file.
